


Точка отсчета

by robin_puck



Category: Actor RPF, Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, фантазия и немного фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сны и реальность - перемешано и как следует взболтано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отсчета

\- Не смей лезть мне в голову, - сказал Артур горячим от сладости и яда шепотом, глядя на Имса с жадностью убийцы.  
\- И не думал, - зло ответил Имс, уходя в оборону. - Не люблю экскурсий на упорядоченные помойки.  
\- Как я мог забыть, - хищно усмехнулся Артур, не отводя от него блестящих глаз. - Ты предпочитаешь помойки классические. Напоминай об этом почаще.  
Имс посмотрел на него с изумлением.  
\- Вот так, да? - он покачал головой. - Ну это уже грубо. И, к тому же, вранье.  
\- Грубо, - презрительно фыркнул Артур, шагая ближе. - Да пошел ты.  
\- Окей, - покладисто согласился Имс, подаваясь вперед ровно в тот момент, как Артур кинулся на него, кусая в губы.  
\- Ты себе льстишь, - раздался за спиной голос. Имс обернулся — Артур, тонкий и насмешливый, прищурившись, смотрел на разворачивающееся за его спиной непотребство. Имс, не вынимая рук из карманов, глянул через плечо на целующиеся проекции и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну если только совсем чуть-чуть. Все практически так и было.  
Артур хмыкнул, задирая брови, но ничего не сказал, и Имс вздохнул.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Надеялся, что ты примешь меня за проекцию, и я смогу подсмотреть пару твоих грязных секретов, чтобы потом припоминать и шантажировать.  
Имс покивал, усмехаясь и поднял голову, пристально глядя на Артура.  
\- А все-таки.  
\- Есть разговор.  
\- Почему во сне? - быстро спросил Имс, внимательно глядя, как Артур слегка кривит губы и дергает бровью, и говорит со значением:  
\- Личный разговор.  
Имс рассмеялся, не выдержав.  
\- Милый, ты серьезно думаешь, что кому-то есть дело до наших с тобой дел? Ты что, серьезно прячешься?.. - он развел руками. - Не могу поверить, что у такого модного мальчика так мало шкафов, что он приходит прятаться ко мне в сон.  
\- Ты снова себе льстишь, - сказал Артур поскучневшим голосом. - Наши с тобой дела тут не при чем. Хотя бы потому, что у нас с тобой нет никаких дел.  
\- Да ну? А это? - Имс кивнул через плечо, злясь на себя. Артур мельком глянул на проекции, которые, судя по звукам и тому, что Имс помнил, уже приступили к основному действию, и тут же безразлично перевел глаза на Имса.  
\- Это — кино. Причем, твоя редакция. Все было не так, во-первых...  
\- А во-вторых?  
\- А во-вторых, ничего не было.  
Имс ошарашенно хмыкнул.  
\- Даже так.  
\- Посмотри сам. - предложил Артур, и Имс быстро обернулся.  
Проекции не занимались сексом. Они дрались, причем, так яростно и, видимо, давно, что уже были на последнем издыхании — в ссадинах, кровоподтеках, вывоженные в пыли костюмы, перекошенные лица... И прямо сейчас Артур, сипя от напряжения, душил Имса, навалившись со спины и задрав ему голову так, что еще немного и сломает шею.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Имс. - Это мой сон! Как ты это сделал?  
\- Это не я.  
\- Испоганил такое хорошее воспоминание, - сокрушался Имс, с огорчением глядя на елозившие по земле проекции. - Теперь не восстановить... Будешь мне должен такое же.  
\- Это сделал не я, - повторил Артур, и Имс замер. А потом медленно обернулся. И даже руки из карманов наконец вытащил.  
\- Не ты.  
\- Меня здесь даже нет, - продолжил Артур, глядя ему в глаза, и Имс как-то очень ясно осознал, что это правда.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он расстроенно и слегка растерянно. - Я разговариваю сам с собой. А ты такой натуральный вышел, надо же.  
\- Ты все-таки Имитатор, - пожал плечами Артур, и Имс невесело кивнул.  
\- Еще какой. А воспоминание все-таки жалко. Как я его ухитрился...  
\- Могу обеспечить еще одно того же типа, - бесстрастно сказал Артур, совсем как настоящий — только в глазах мелькнула чертовщинка.  
\- Нет, - поспешно сказал Имс, отворачиваясь от искушения. - Ничего не имею против онанизма, но на замену это не тянет.  
Артур-проекция уже придушил проекцию-Имса и лежал на нем сверху, не двигаясь. Ощущение было такое, что он тоже отдал концы.  
\- Не везет мне с воспоминаниями, - задумчиво сказал Имс, разглядывая композицию. - Вечно они у меня дохнут, как не родные... Главное, дохла бы какая-нибудь дрянь. А то фигня какая-нибудь противная десятилетиями торчит, как гнилой зуб, и не выкинуть, а как что хорошее... В чем фишка? А?  
Настоящий Артур сейчас сказал бы что-нибудь о том, что Имса вообще хлебом не корми дай испортить что-нибудь хорошее и ценное, что руки у него на месте не находятся, все бы схватить, общупать, разобрать на запчасти, а потом собрать как попало и так бросить. Ну и вообще Артур много чего интересного мог бы на этот счет сказать, но он почему-то молчал. Имс обернулся и обнаружил, что остался один. В компании трупа воспоминания.  
\- Зашибись сон, - сказал себе Имс.

\- Зашибись сон, - сказал Том, глядя на себя в зеркало, ожесточенно потер щеки ладонями и помотал головой.  
\- Зашибись, - повторил он и присел на бортик ванны, тупо глядя себе под ноги. В голове был полный бардак — как всегда после этих дурацких снов. И что с этим делать — как всегда непонятно.  
Эти сны начались сразу после того, как ему дали сценарий, и поначалу это было даже круто. Ему вообще довольно часто снились тематические сны, когда он начинал работать над ролью. Том будто влезал в шкуру другого человека, сначала неизвестного и чужого, который потом по капельке просачивался внутрь, в кровь, в мозг, в кости, и наконец становился им полностью. Или это Том становился другим человеком — неважно. Это было захватывающе, это было именно тем, что надо, и сны тоже дополняли складывающуюся мозаику создаваемого образа. Только раньше это были обычные, мать их, сны! Какие-то кусочки, какие-то нелепости, обрывки, страшилки, тошнотные картинки, эротические эпизоды — нормальные, человеческие сны, даже если они снились какому-нибудь гребаному ублюдку типа Фредди Джексона. А теперь какая-то хрень собачья уже второй год без продыху чешет и чешет, и не заканчивается.  
\- Я вам, блядь, не чертов Имс, - сказал Том своим ногам. Ноги предсказуемо молчали.  
И ладно бы это была Роль. Ну, - Роль. Настоящая, серьезная, над которой бы пришлось действительно работать, вживаться в образ... Ведь, по сути, этот Имс — эпический проходняк. Нет, конечно, Том постарался, поковырял этого перца со всех возможных сторон. Выяснил все возможные подробности. Они с Джозефом даже провели пару вечеров за разработкой внутренних фишечек, истории взаимоотношений и всего прочего... Но, если честно, это все было такой туфтой. Это все было не нужно. Это все осталось за кадром. Намеками. Бледной тенью. Просто потому, что фильм был не про Имса. Нет, Том был чертовски благодарен Крису за то, что дал ему кучу реплик, вывел его линию настолько, насколько это было возможно, но, ради бога, фильм был совсем не о том. И слава богу...  
Вот у кого в голове помойка, подумал Том грустно. Это же надо было так вляпаться. А ведь поначалу радовался до усрачки. В кои-то веки предложили нормального персонажа. Ну, то есть, как нормального — без патологий. Тому нужна была передышка, честное слово, он чувствовал, что еще немного, и свихнется, если придется еще полгода жить с каким-нибудь дегенератом в голове. Только Шарлотта знает, как ему было хреново, как рвало желчью и ненавистью к себе, когда они снимали «Прикуп». Если бы не она, черта с два Том бы на это согласился, а она его выхаживала. Приводила в себя. Возилась, как с постоянно рыдающим и гадящим младенцем — без сна и отдыха.  
И тут просто как манна небесная — высокобюджетный фильм, да еще и сам Нолан, да и этак: «Томми, эта роль будто специально написана для тебя. Только взгляни». Ну, он и взглянул. Хорошая роль. Спокойная. Туда ходи, сюда ходи. Кругом звезды, зеленые экраны и прочие спецэффекты. Все на уровне, жопу рвать не нужно, ну, поучился кататься на лыжах — полезно, опять же, уметь... Кто же знал, что все выльется в такой головняк...  
Том посмотрел на часы и страдальчески сморщился. Еще можно два часа спать. Только бы больше ничего такого не приснилось.  
Он встал, еще раз неодобрительно посмотрел на себя в зеркало, вздохнул и пошел обратно в спальню.

\- Вид у тебя хреновый, - сказал Джозеф, потирая шею и глядя на него неодобрительно.  
\- А вкус еще хуже, - мрачно пробурчал Том, и Джозеф предсказуемо разулыбался.  
\- Не выспался?  
Том дернул плечом и неожиданно для себя признался:  
\- Такая хуйня снится, не представляешь.  
\- Кошмары? - сочувственно спросил Джозеф.  
\- Типа того, - хмыкнул Том. - Сегодня вот тебя во сне увидел.  
\- Надеюсь, сон был хотя бы эротическим? - заржал тот, и Том хрюкнул.  
\- Ага. Правда, под конец ты мне свернул шею.  
\- Ооо, - протянул Джозеф, глядя на него с комическим уважением. - Мсье знает толк в извращениях.  
\- А то. - Том потянулся и душераздирающе зевнул.  
\- Ребята, - позвал их высунувшийся из-за двери ассистент. – Давайте, не тормозим. Мы уже начинаем читку, все собрались.  
И, обернувшись, пояснил кому-то:  
\- Соскучились, давно не виделись.  
За дверью засмеялись на несколько голосов. Том переглянулся с Джозефом и ухмыльнулся.  
\- После тебя, Артур.  
\- Благодарю, мистер Имс, - с удовольствием сказал Джозеф - небритый, в растянутой майке с каким-то нечеловеческим принтом, модных облегающих джинсах – совершенно непохожий на Артура. Перед дверью он обернулся и с улыбкой протянул Тому фишку – на этот раз синюю с белым сердечником.  
\- Ох, да ради бога, - пробормотал Том, засовывая фишку в карман. Они все ебнулись. Реально ебнулись.

\- Только один вопрос, - сказал Артур скучным голосом, не поднимая головы от своих бумажек, внимательно перебирая исчерканные листки. – Почему ты так упорно пытаешься выглядеть идиотом? Обычно люди стремятся произвести обратное впечатление.  
Имс окинул его взглядом – тонкий, высокий, старающийся держаться прямо, будто выпускник Итона, которого несколько лет перед этим муштровали в закрытой школе для мальчиков. И все равно сутулящийся плечами – это при выгнутой-то пояснице. Смешно. И трогательно.  
\- В местах, откуда я родом, - размеренно и серьезно начал Имс, приваливаясь боком к подлокотнику, - настойчивые попытки казаться умнее, чем ты есть, считаются нелепыми и плебейскими. Это разница менталитетов, Артур, и я принимаю тот факт, что там, где ты вырос, без назойливой самопрезентации не обойтись. Поэтому я не задаю нетактичных вопросов. Это тоже часть менталитета.  
Артур на секунду замер, а потом со вздохом присел на корточки, рассыпая листки прямо на пол.  
\- Нет, - сказал он расстроено. – Ничего не получается.  
\- Почему? – спросили за спиной. – Что не так?  
\- Все не так, - сказал Артур, тяжело поднялся и побрел куда-то прочь из поля зрения Имса.  
\- Ты рано опускаешь руки, - сказал незнакомый голос, и Имс хотел обернуться, но ничего не получалось. Он будто прирос к креслу, паршивой подделке под Чиппендейла, и не мог даже пошевелиться. Ему было досадно и как-то неприятно пусто внутри.  
\- Чем раньше опустишь руки, тем быстрее протянешь ноги, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
\- Слышишь! – с явным торжеством произнес все тот же голос.  
\- Фальшивка, - устало сказал невидимый Артур. – Просто фальшивка.  
\- О да, особенно ваш Чиппендейл, - хмыкнул Имс, чувствуя, как внутренняя пустота наполняется раздражением и азартом. – Артур, кто ваш архитектор? Где твой хваленый утонченный вкус? Что это за дешевка вокруг, в которую ты меня засунул? Не мог придумать ничего лучше?  
\- Имс? - осторожно позвал его Артур.  
\- Да, милый? – отозвался Имс, стараясь, чтобы раздражение не перехлестнуло остатки здравомыслия. – Может, покажешься мне на глаза? Чего ты боишься?  
\- Я… - начал Артур и тут же охнул, как от боли. И пропал – Имс очень отчетливо почувствовал это.  
\- Что же это такое-то… - пробормотал Имс, пытаясь дернуться, оглянуться. Перед глазами плыло, комната – номер явно недешевого отеля – расплывалась, искажались пропорции, бугрились неприятными опалесцирующими желваками, будто наполненными изнутри какой-то жидкой дрянью, вроде гноя. Имса передернуло от омерзения.  
\- Артур! – крикнул он, надсаживаясь и ясно понимая, что все его потуги бесполезны.  
\- Время, совсем нет времени… - прошелестело у него над ухом, и тут же надвинулась чернота.

\- Выпьешь что-нибудь? – спросил Крис, оборачиваясь от бара. Том с сомнением пожал плечами.  
\- Колу, пожалуй. – он покрутил головой, разглядывая комнату. Никогда еще не был у Нолана в гостях и даже не предполагал, что такой случай когда-нибудь представится. Крис, в конце концов, не из тех людей, кто заводит панибратские отношения на работе. Нет, вместе потусоваться после особенно тяжелых съемок, поболтать с актерами и стаффом, устроить вечеринку – все как у людей, но приглашать к себе домой – это, определенно, новый уровень интимности, который Том не особенно знал, как воспринимать. Интересный мужик этот Нолан, очень интересный.  
Он рассеянно наблюдал, как Крис мешает себе джин с тоником, как уверенно и расслабленно двигается, и невольно расслаблялся сам, откидывался на спинку дивана, благодарно кивал и тянулся за стаканом с колой, чувствуя знакомое ощущение в теле.  
\- Как твоя подготовка? – спросил Крис, усаживаясь напротив. Том покивал, отпивая колы.  
\- По плану, - сказал он уверенно, задрал рукав майки и напряг бицепс, демонстрируя. – К съемкам все будет в лучшем виде.  
\- Отлично, - удовлетворенно опустил ресницы Крис и немного наклонил голову, будто бы собираясь с мыслями. – Я хотел поговорить о другом.  
Том кивнул, отставляя стакан. Никакой опасности для себя – своей роли, своих планов или денег он не чувствовал, хотя Нолан явно нервничал. С чего бы?  
Крис поднял голову, глядя на него ставшими вдруг яркими глазами.  
\- У меня есть идея. Тебя она касается напрямую, так что первым делом я решил поговорить с тобой. Ну и, ты понимаешь…  
\- Конечно, - заверил его Том, поднимая ладонь. – Я вообще не пиздлив в этом плане. В чем другом – да, но тут буду молчать как рыба.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Крис и решительно сказал. – Я собираюсь сделать продолжение «Начала».  
Том невольно нахмурился, но Крис уже продолжал:  
\- И в этом продолжении твоему персонажу отводится главная роль.  
\- Фильм про Имса? – неверяще усмехнулся Том. – Целый фильм про Имса? Офигеть.  
\- Именно так, - подтвердил Крис, глядя на него испытующе.  
\- Офигеть, - повторил Том и сглотнул. Хорошо, что можно будет использовать оставшиеся наработки, пронеслось в голове. И эти блядские сны – это кстати, да, очень кстати, что они продолжаются. Не отпускает роль, подсознание что-то чуяло, наверняка. Я, сука, форменный пророк... И как же круто, можно будет сделать полноценного чувачка, он и так-то получился довольно убедительным, но целый фильм… Вау.  
Он жадно облизнулся и наклонился вперед.  
\- Что за сюжет?  
\- А тебе нравится идея, да? – рассмеялся Крис. – Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
\- Без вопросов, - кивнул Том. – Рассказывай.  
И Крис начинает рассказывать, сначала задумчиво, неторопливо, будто прислушиваясь к собственным словам, пытаясь оценить со стороны производимое ими впечатление, а потом увлекается и придвигается ближе, начинает чертить пальцем на стеклянной поверхности журнального столика какие-то схемы, объяснять, отвечать на вопросы Тома. Время от времени Том его перебивает и начинает говорить сам, и Крис откидывается на стуле, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрит и слушает, а потом перебивает тоже, и они спорят, и потом кто-то сдается, не обязательно Том, и за это, и вообще за все Том сейчас просто обожает Нолана, расцеловать его готов его в этот момент, когда от азарта и предвосхищения ломит в груди и сбивается дыхание.  
Минут через сорок они выдохлись, Том оглушено помотал головой и жалобно спросил.  
\- Можно, я закурю?  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже закурю, - задумчиво сказал Крис, постукивая пальцами по столику и глядя куда-то мимо Тома.  
Офигеть, в который раз подумал Том, но на этот раз ничего не сказал вслух, просто достал пачку и протянул Крису вместе с зажигалкой.

Все началось с того, что Кобб наотрез отказался заниматься впредь преступной деятельностью и открыл собственную клинику, где с помощью срежессированных снов вправлял мозги всяким трудным подросткам, не совсем безнадежным преступникам и просто нервным и неуверенным в себе гражданам. Удовольствие было не из дешевых, и на Кобба работал целый штат профессиональных психологов, архитекторов, имитаторов и прочего полезного народа. Ариадна, ясное дело, подрабатывала у него, но удаленно, потому что ей надо было все-таки закончить образование, а мотаться из Парижа в штаты регулярно – довольно сомнительное и недешевое удовольствие.  
Имс и Артур поначалу тоже попаслись рядом, но потом Имсу стало скучно и тошно, и они приняли предложение мистера Сайто. О, этот мистер Сайто!.. Поболтавшись в лимбе и едва не свихнувшись, дедушка неожиданно проникся идеей сонного бизнеса по полной и открыл свой собственный проект. Управляемые боевые проекции. Артуру и Имсу предстояло разработать принцип и опробовать его на практике. Со всесторонней поддержкой со стороны нанимателя. Большие деньги, даже больше, чем можно было бы заработать на разовых заказах.  
Сначала это были просто зависимые от сознания извлекателей проекции, потому что – ну какого черта? Извлекатели приходят в чужое подсознание голыми и босыми, и клиент давит их своим подсознанием как хочет. С этим давно надо было что-то делать, только никто не разрабатывал тему централизованно, это же нелегальный бизнес, у каждого свои секреты, каждый пытался придумать что-то свое, но в большинстве случаев извлекатели работали по старинке, надеясь на личную изворотливость, тренированность и быстроту реакции. Ну и воображение, конечно же. Только что может сделать воображение против сотни взбудораженных проекций? Разве что бомбу на них сбросить и сдохнуть с ними вместе.  
Теперь все было иначе. Теперь извлекатели шли на чужое подсознание с собственной армией под боком. Умненькие проекции, хитренькие проекции, вооруженные по последнему слову техники. Теперь в снах разворачивались самые натуральные битвы – учитывая то, что все чаще стали попадаться клиенты с милитаризированным подсознанием, это было как нельзя более кстати. Прогресс, как и всегда во время войн, шел семимильными шагами, и первым шагом этого прогресса стали виртуальные роботы-солдаты.  
А потом параноику Артуру пришла в голову эта идея. Проекции должны быть независимыми. Боты. Управляемые программы. Никакого риска для извлекателей, никаких утомительных смертей на каждом из уровней, никакой опасности провалиться ненароком в лимб. Никакой дурацкой самодеятельности, только высокий профессионализм операторов и высочайший – разработчиков. Запустить в подсознание объекта троянского коня, червя, шпионскую программу – и дождаться результатов. Отличная мысль, и им пришлось довольно много попотеть, ее реализуя.  
Проблема – хотя, на тот момент это совсем не выглядело проблемой, - заключалась в том, что такое решение идеи предполагало наличие монитора. Буфера. Человека, которого погружали в сон до нужного уровня и потом через него уже запускали в сознание объекта ботов. Операторам было необходимо следить за работой вирусных программ, чтобы при необходимости корректировать их программу – сразу создать совершенную программу невозможно, это вам скажет любой программист. А следить со стороны за ботами, погружаемыми на второй, третий уровень и глубже, было не так уж и удобно из-за разницы в течении времени. Пока операторы хлопали глазами и пытались сообразить, что происходит, глупая шпионская программа зависала на неожиданном препятствии и проваливала все задание еще до того, как кто-то успевал вмешаться. Поэтому приходилось использовать буфер – человека, который путем хитрых манипуляций синхронизировал течение времени на разных уровнях сна.  
По идее это было совершенно безопасно. И даже на практике тоже никаких особенных накладок не возникало. Монитор просто погружался в сон, и операторы использовали его подсознание для своих загадочных дел. Самое смешное, что техника была полностью отработана, вылизана и не давала осечек. Решение начало активно использоваться не только в лабораторных условиях, но и для настоящих боевых дел. Вот только когда Артуру с Имсом в очередной раз стало скучно, и они решили выйти на заработки, пощекотать себе нервы в свободное от теоретических и стерильно безопасных изысканий время, случилось непредвиденное: Имс, работавший буфером, утонул. Артур не отследил момента, когда мирно спящий Имс ни с того, ни с сего начал погружаться все глубже и глубже, и работавший вторым оператором Патрик тоже ничего не заметил, а когда до них дошло, было уже слишком поздно. Имс был в глубокой коме, он был в чертовом лимбе, и достать его оттуда не было никакой возможности.  
Врачи в клинике, куда поместили Имса, сказали, что мозговая деятельность у пациента отсутствует в принципе. Кобб по телефону выразил опасение, что за то время, пока Артур с Патриком возились, а потом тащили Имса в больницу, тот успел прожить в своем подсознании лет сто и спокойно умереть от старости. Такое случалось, и нередко – кто-то съезжал с катушек и становился бессмертным безумцем, а кто-то инстинктивно выстраивал в лимбе точную копию привычного мира и, как тот же Сайто, старался протянуть подольше в надежде, что за ним придут и вытащат. Отсутствие каких-либо признаков жизни говорило за второй вариант. И Артур просто не успел.  
Но Артур бы не был Артуром, если бы сдался за здорово живешь. Он организовал перевозку Имса в клинику Кобба и ставил раком всех его психологов, архитекторов, имитаторов и прочих, пока они не придумали решения. Имс не осознавал себя, но был жив. Его подсознание было выжженной пустыней, но оно существовало. Там не было черноты и пустоты, там просто уже не было Имса. А это значило, что Имса туда следовало внедрить. Как идею. Как маленькое зернышко, из которого снова вырастет полноценный Имс.  
И все психологи, архитекторы, имитаторы и прочие начали работать. Начали строить на выжженной пустыне лимба целый мир, который вращался вокруг не осознающего себя, но живого Имса. Кирпичик за кирпичиком, день за днем, пока он не проснулся. Пока он не проснулся в своем лимбе, голенький и чистенький, без единого воспоминания, безо всяких представлений о том, что он из себя представляет и где он находится.  
Маленькому Имсу показывали жизнь. Маленького Имса протаскивали по тем обрывочным воспоминаниям, что сохранились у тех, кто был с ним близок. К сожалению, о его детстве и юности ни у кого не было достоверных сведений, и они рисковали, позволяя Имсу самому моделировать ситуации, приобретать необходимый опыт, становиться личностью. Артур использовал новую технологию и сам неотлучно наблюдал за тем, как растет и меняется его напарник. Несколько месяцев почти весь штат клиники занимался только этим, тридцать лет Имс ввязывался в неприятности, принимал решения или спускал проблемы на тормозах, жил – под постоянным контролем операторов и друзей. И вот, наконец, наступил тот момент, когда бы новому Имсу следовало проснуться на самом деле, и все уже предвкушали этот момент… Но что-то пошло не так. Он отказался просыпаться. Отказался осознать то, что живет во сне…  
\- Почему, мать его? – с какой-то непонятной тоской спросил Том. – Медом ему там намазано что ли…  
\- Не знаю, - сдержанно сказал Крис, поднимаясь и снова залезая с головой в бар. – Может быть, ему слишком понравилась его новая жизнь и действительно намазано медом. Может быть, он просто понятия не имеет, что все может быть иначе. Проблема только в том, что чем дальше, тем меньше остается времени на то, чтобы его вытащить. Имс, как и любая личность, всеми силами старается стабилизироваться, зацепиться за окружающий его мир, понимаешь? Всякие приятные мелочи, серьезные жизненные привязанности. Пока ему было по большому счету плевать на окружающих, пока он не чувствовал себя успокоенным, пока не загадывал вперед – он мог бы отказаться и проснуться. Но ему уже за тридцать. Ему нужно быть уверенным в том, кто он, иначе он просто сойдет с ума.  
\- Дааа, - протянул Том, мотая головой. Как-то вся эта история сильно ударила его по мозгам. Уже третья сигарета, а колотит так, будто только что проснулся от кошмара.  
\- И что будет дальше? Его вытащат? Что они сделают, чтобы он проснулся?  
Крис пожал плечами и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Пока не знаю. Это только первый план сюжета. Обещаю, это не затянется на десять лет, но… Мне надо подумать.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Том потерянно.  
\- И если у тебя возникнут какие-то идеи, я буду очень признателен…  
\- Ага, - повторил Том и закурил четвертую сигарету.  
\- Да это просто какая-то гребаная сага, - недоуменно сказал он, потирая бритый затылок.  
\- Угу, - сказал Крис, не глядя на него.  
\- И там будет маленький Имс и все такое прочее? – спросил Том. – Вся его жизнь?  
\- Точно.  
\- С ума сойти, - Том затянулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, невидяще уставившись в потолок. Крис молчал, задумчиво прихлебывая джин с тоником.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг сказал Том, поднимая голову и потрясенно глядя на Криса. – А Имс с Артуром… У них… ну, я имею в виду, это будет подразумеваться?  
\- Впрямую, конечно, об этом говориться не будет, - сказал Нолан.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Это не Кобб с женой все-таки.  
\- Ага.  
\- Все-таки мы хотим сделать кассовый фильм, а для чего-то вроде «Горбатой горы» у нас слишком мало экранного времени на страдания.  
\- Понятно. – Том покивал и затушил сигарету. – А с Джо ты еще не говорил?  
\- Погоди, тебя что-то в этом смущает?  
\- Не, - Том даже рассмеялся. – Это все очень… ну, логично. Собственно, мы так и думали. Ну и старались так… понимаешь, ненавязчиво намекнуть.  
\- Намек удался, - хмыкнул Крис, и Том ухмыльнулся.  
\- Можешь с ним сам поговорить, кстати. – неожиданно сказал Крис. – С Джозефом.  
\- А как насчет всей этой секретности и всего такого?  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что Гордон-Левитт тоже, как ты выражаешься, не пиздлив.  
Том задумчиво потер пальцем глаз и кивнул. Поговорить об этом точно стоило.  
\- Держи, - сказал Крис, кидая ему на колени фишку, судя по всему – из их реквизита. – Талисман на удачу.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Нолан, - вздохнул Том. У него этих талисманов уже – свое казино открывать можно.

Артур со скептическим видом огляделся по сторонам и повернулся к Имсу.  
\- Этого можно было ожидать, - заметил он с легким сарказмом, разводя руками. - Казино. В этом ты весь.  
\- Меня здесь нет даже частично, - усмехнулся Имс и прислонился к ломберному столику. - У кого тотем — игральная кость? Да не просто игральная кость, а шулерская. Подленькое изобретение.  
\- Фишки подделывать, конечно же, гораздо честней и благородней, - сдержанно ответил Артур, но Имс заметил, что тот сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Я вообще благородный бандит, - пожал плечами Имс. - Помогаю восстановить справедливость и баланс сил. Казино наживаются на бедных лохах.  
\- А ты делаешь лохами владельцев казино, - покачал головой Артур. Имс только пожал плечами, комментировать тут было нечего.  
\- Наше отличие в том, что я не пользуюсь тотемом для получения наживы, - сказал Артур, выкладывая на стол перед ним фишку.  
Имс повертел ее в пальцах, задумчиво разглядывая.  
\- А я вообще не использую тотемов, - сказал он и положил фишку обратно. - Так что число наших отличий увеличивается.  
\- Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, - пробормотал Артур, глядя на него с непонятным выражением лица, - у нас вообще есть что-нибудь общее?..

\- Я единственное, чего не понимаю, - сказал Том, наклоняясь к нему, - это почему бы им просто не… ну, не знаю, не выкинуть что-то этакое. Нарушающее логичность сна. Он бы сам понял, что спит. Там, вроде того же локомотива на городской улице.  
Джозеф покачал головой, отпивая из своего стакана.  
\- Не пойдет. Это же подсознание. Глубинный уровень. Он просто воспримет это как само собой разумеющееся, и дальше будет жить в мире, где локомотивы разъезжают по улицам. Эта штука, - он постучал себя пальцем по виску, - очень пластична. Нолан правильно все рассчитал, Имс должен сам прийти к выводу, что он во сне.  
\- Как он, мать его, это сделает, - сокрушенно вздохнул Том и поболтал в стакане колу. Пузырьки оторвались от стеклянных стенок и рванули вверх маленькой лужицей пены. – Вот засада.  
Джозеф пожал плечами.  
\- Крис что-нибудь придумает. Не переживай так. Лучше скажи, у нас будут сексуальные сцены? Мне надо заранее подготовиться к таким неожиданностям.  
Том рассмеялся, пихая его в плечо.  
\- Только не говори, что не мечтаешь заняться со мной сексом, а то у меня будет тяжелая моральная травма.  
\- Аморальная у тебя травма будет, - фыркнул Джозеф. – Можно подумать, кругом так мало людей, которые хотят тебя трахнуть.  
Том задрал брови, весело на него глядя.  
\- Понятия не имею, как-то не обращал внимания. Но я уже привык к мысли, что у нас с тобой роман. В конце концов об этом так часто говорят, что я уже сам поверил.  
\- Ты всегда веришь тому, что о тебе говорят?  
\- У меня такая профессия, милый.  
\- Впечатлительный неврастеник – это не профессия, дорогой, - в тон ему ответил Джозеф, и Том отмахнулся.  
\- Ничего не знаю насчет сексуальных сцен, но порыдать над моим бесчувственным телом тебе придется.  
\- Вот прям так и порыдать? С трудом представляю себе рыдающего Артура.  
\- Тренируй воображение, - вкрадчиво посоветовал Том, и рассмеялся, когда уже Джозеф пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Не рановато входишь в роль? Еще даже черновика сценария нет.  
\- Нормально, - рассеянно сказал он, прикуривая. – Я просто думаю… Ну ведь он живет. Пацану уже тридцать лет. Даже больше. У него наверняка там, во сне, любимый парень. Или девушка, жена. Родители. Друзья. Может, даже дети. Работа какая-то, не имитатор же он в конце концов, куда там ходить из лимба…  
Он обернулся к Джозефу, болезненно прищуриваясь. Музыка стала вроде бы тише, и Том даже слышал свое сбитое как после пробежки дыхание.  
\- Он там счастлив. Даже если все кругом ненастоящее, для него-то – это единственная жизнь, которую он знает. Как он может бросить все и проснуться? Он старался, выживал, он что-то делал со своей жизнью, добивался чего-то. У него все – там, во сне. Ведь ему даже нечего вспомнить. Нет того, ради чего можно было бы все это, мать вашу, бросить…  
Джозеф смотрел на него молча, сжав губы.  
\- Он ведь стал другим человеком, - медленно сказал Том. - Это больше не Имс. Он даже не помнит Артура. А Артур… он любил совсем другого человека. Может быть, если нет возможности вернуть воспоминания… Может быть, было бы правильней его оставить во сне?  
\- Может быть, - сказал Джозеф, помолчав. – Может быть Крис так и сделает, если не придумает ничего лучше.  
\- Какое блядское шоу Трумана, - вымученно улыбнулся Том, потирая лоб, и музыка с прежней силой заклокотала вокруг них.  
Джозеф невесело хмыкнул.  
\- Да. Только Труман разрушил свое шоу, потому что хотел найти свою настоящую любовь.  
\- А что, если Имс уже нашел свою настоящую любовь, а?  
\- Это всего лишь проекция.  
\- Да какая к черту разница, Джо. Он ее любит.  
\- Или он выдумал себе любовь, примерил на себя чужие чувства, чужие страсти, хренов имитатор. Вжился в чужую жизнь и застрял, прежде чем кто-то успел глазом моргнуть. Скучно ему было без любви, сукиному сыну…  
Том опустил голову, зажимая уши ладонями, упираясь локтями в стойку бара и глядя на стоящую перед носом пепельницу с дымящимся смятым окурком.

Всегда, с самого раннего детства мир вокруг был слишком медленным. Слишком упорядоченным, скучным, будто выстроенным по линеечке. Том никогда не мог спокойно делать положенные вещи, его колотило от бьющей через край энергии, которую не к чему было приложить. Он был пуст, он был скучен внутри и снаружи. И в этой пустоте и скучности было что-то неправильное, противоестественное. Он не мог устоять на месте, и понятия не имел, куда бежать. Он делал глупости, он пытался найти что-то... Том постоянно пытался найти себя, потому что с самого, мать его, детства понятия не имел, кто он. И ничего не помогало, ни выпивка, ни наркота, ни адреналин, ни телки, ни парни, это все было суррогатом, фальшивкой, которую можно принять за правду только обдолбанным до беспамятства. Помогало только одно — играть. Становиться кем-то настоящим, хоть на время. Жить настоящей жизнью, иметь настоящие цели, настоящих друзей, настоящих врагов, настоящую любовь или настоящую ненависть. Без разницы, только чувствовать что-то кроме иррационального ощущения неправильности, пустоты и фальши. Наверное, он просто был прирожденным актером, человеком без собственной личности, впитывающим в себя, как губка, все что угодно. Осатаневшие от страха и ненависти солдаты, деградировавшие до потери человеческого облика ублюдки, нелепые дурачки, самоуверенные козлы — каждая блядская роль отпечатывалась в нем, как в горячем воске, инфицируя сны, ломая голос и повадки, проступая стигматами на душе и теле. Он собирал себя из этого мусора, потому что больше было не из чего себя собрать, и все равно оставался никем, нелепым детищем Франкенштейна, старающимся ни о чем не задумываться, нигде надолго не оставаться и вообще поменьше быть.  
Если бы Тому в его пятнадцать, двадцать, даже двадцать пять... Если бы ему сказали: парень, этот мир — сон. Пора просыпаться... Он бы даже не задумался. Он бы сказал: ну слава богу! Он бы сказал: я так и знал. И еще: сколько же можно вас дожидаться, медленные вы ублюдки.  
Но ни в пятнадцать, ни в двадцать, ни в двадцать пять к Тому никто не пришел. И ему пришлось самому выбираться из всей этой задницы, в которую он себя засунул вместо того, чтобы расти и взрослеть как нормальный человек. Ему пришлось смириться с тем, что те жалкие огрызки, что болтаются у него внутри, - это и есть он настоящий. Пришлось остановить бег черт знает куда.  
\- Я беременна, - говорит Рэйчел, глядя на него огромными испуганными глазами, и Том впервые в жизни понимает, что это все — на самом деле.  
\- Господи, да он просто маленький ангел, - бормочет Том, таращась на своего новорожденного сына, и его горло пережимает от восторга, любви и волнения. Да, он знает, что новорожденные уродливы. Да, он знает, что сам выглядит сейчас как полный обсос — весь в слезах и соплях и с перекошенной мордой. Но ему срать на это все, потому что мир стал настоящим, он решил, что верит в него, и окружающая действительность тот час заиграла яркими красками. Стала, мать ее, действительностью, а не макетом из папье-маше, каким была всю его жизнь.  
А потом пришла любовь. Настоящая, тяжелая и радостная, когда Том впервые осознал... или, может быть, вспомнил, что это такое — любить и ждать всю жизнь, чувствуя, как выгорают одна за другой эмоции, и все равно надеяться, что когда-нибудь, как-нибудь получится утолить эту тоску, эту ненависть к окружающему миру, который разделил и разлучил, запер в беспомощном унизительном положении, и кругом нет никого, никого, кто был бы по-настоящему дорог... Ждать до самой смерти, уже точно зная, что не дождешься, уже желая умереть, чтобы закончить эту бесполезную агонию, но все равно ждать...  
Нет, конечно, он не мог вспомнить ничего такого. С Томом этого не происходило никогда. Это все было с Хитклифом, очередным моральным уродом в послужном списке, который разбередил в душе что-то такое, что до сих спало.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он Шарлотте, и она судорожно вздыхает, поднося руку к горлу.  
\- Выходи за меня, - говорит он годом позже и добавляет. - Пожалуйста.  
Это все на самом деле, думает он каждый день, едва проснувшись. Это все имеет смысл. И это все охуительно прекрасно, даже если безумно тяжело. Я на самом деле люблю. Я на самом деле забочусь. Я на самом деле чувствую все эти штуки, которых никогда раньше не чувствовал.  
\- Мне кажется, что с тобой я способен на все, что угодно, - говорит Том задумчиво, и Шарлотта улыбается, треплет его по стриженому почти наголо затылку.  
\- Ты и правда способен на все, что угодно.  
\- Это потому что ты, - говорит Том, прижимаясь щекой к ее ладони, и она смотрит на него влюбленными глазами, ровно так, как он всегда мечтал, это ровно то, чего он всегда хотел, просто не знал или не помнил. Чтобы вот так смотреть в узкие карие глаза, а там — нежность. Там — упорная, твердая и горячая мягкость. Там — резкая, требовательная, без снисходительности и поблажек любовь.  
\- Мы будем вместе всегда-всегда, - говорит Том, и она кивает, и улыбается так, что на щеках появляются маленькие ямочки...  
Может быть, он и правда слишком вжился в роль и перестал различать реальность и вымысел. Но даже если так — пошло оно все. Том счастлив. Впервые за сотню лет.

Проснулся Том в полнейшем раздрае. Слава богу, что на этот раз он не особо помнил, что ему снилось, но, судя по мокрой роже и заложенному носу, та еще дрянь. Что-то опять про Имса, про Артура, кажется, они кричали друг на друга, ругались, а потом Имс сказал что-то, гадость какую-то, наверное, потому что Артур побелел, замолчал и отвернулся. И ушел. А Имс остался один, и это было чудовищно, совершенно невыносимо.  
\- Я так скоро свихнусь, - сказал Том вслух, сидя на кровати и чувствуя, что подняться и одеться нет никаких сил. - Ну вот, я уже сам с собой разговариваю. Надо позвонить Шарлотте. И заткнуться.  
Он уже почти было уговорил себя — не вслух — встать и найти телефон, и позвонить невесте, и пусть она скажет что-нибудь хорошее, она вообще в этом плане удивительная, и пусть они не всегда и во всем друг с другом согласны, но Том уверен, что никакие психоаналитики и прочие дармоеды по оказываемому эффекту не сравнятся с одной ее улыбкой и снисходительным «Бедный зайка, потерял лапку». Когда она так говорит, Том готов хоть пожизненно быть бедным зайкой без лапки, лишь бы улыбалась и трепала по волосам. А лапка — да хуй с ней. И без лапки зайки живут...  
В общем, он уже почти собрался встать, как телефон зазвонил сам, и Тома подбросило с кровати, потому что это могла быть она, она!.. Но это оказалась нифига не она, а агент, которая распираемым от сенсационных новостей голосом сказала:  
\- Томми. Ты сидишь? Сядь, мальчик мой. Сядь. Потому что тебя хочет Джеймс Кэмерон.  
\- В каком смысле — хочет? - ужаснулся Том, садясь, и агент нетерпеливо вздохнула, сбавляя восторг до минимума.  
\- Ты там что, не проснулся? Кэмерон приглашает тебя на пробы. Главная роль. Охуенный кастинг. И ты среди этого — как брильянт в короне.  
\- Офигеть, - задумчиво сказал Том, и она тут же разозлилась:  
\- Кончай тупить. Съемки начнутся в ноябре следующего года. Пробы — через две недели. В почте у тебя книжка и кусок текста. Ты все равно сейчас ничерта не делаешь, кроме тренировок в качалке, вот разомни мозги немного, суперзлодей.  
\- Погоди-погоди, - взмолился Том. - Какая еще книжка? Что за фильм? Что за роль? Ты хоть в двух словах обрисуй.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Экранизация «Человека без лица» Бестера.  
\- Римейк, что ли? Гибсон же снимал...  
\- Это другой человек. Без другого лица. Вообще фантастика.  
\- Ааа... И чего? Что за роль?  
\- Богатенький ублюдок, который мочит своего папочку, а телепаты его ловят и ставят раком, устраивая ему в голове персональный конец света и полный трындец.  
Том хрюкнул.  
\- Ну понятно, моя роль без вопросов...  
\- Какой разборчивый стал. Это, между прочим, классика. И это Кэмерон, а не какой-нибудь хуй в томате.  
\- Я понял...  
\- Это гарантированная касса, даже если кому на тебя посрать, на Кэмерона пойдут даже слепые.  
\- Да понял я. Просто смешно...  
\- Ты не смейся, ты иди почитай и подумай. Я гарантирую, тебе потом неделю кошмары сниться будут.  
А вот это было бы кстати, совершенно некстати подумал Том. Лучше кошмары про людей без лица, которые могут привести к крутейшей работе у Кэмерона, чем этот бесконечный пиздец про Имса. Он чувствовал, что просто физически уже не может думать про подсунутый Ноланом сюжет, ему уже орать просто хотелось и начинались рвотные спазмы от одной мысли, что вся эта фигня вокруг может быть просто-напросто каким-то нелепым сном.  
Книгу он читал весь день, зависнув у монитора ноутбука. Пару раз ему кто-то звонил, и Том отвечал, но вряд ли бы вспомнил, с кем и о чем он говорил. Один раз ему захотелось попить, он пошел на кухню за водой и затупил там на несколько минут, бессмысленно глядя в окно и шевеля губами. Есть ему за весь день так и не захотелось.  
А ближе к вечеру Тому стало страшно. Последние страницы он дочитывал, вцепившись пальцами в виски, его мелко потряхивало, ладони вспотели и глазам уже было больно. Закрыв файл, он несколько минут сидел, зажмурившись, а потом поднялся и открыл окно настежь, навалился всем телом на подоконник, выглядывая на улицу, жадно шаря взглядом по знакомым окрестностям.  
Было прохладно, солнце уже садилось за высотные дома, и неожиданно Том подумал, что с горизонтом творится какая-то фигня. И вроде бы он стал ближе. А домов – гораздо меньше, чем раньше. И солнце – оно никогда не бывало такого цвета на закате, оно ведь должно было покраснеть, верно? А не сиять как новая лампочка резким белым светом. Том с усилием перевел дыхание, уже собираясь закрыть окно, и тут его взгляд зацепился за вывеску кафе напротив. «Demolished» - сияло ночным ярким неоном прямо перед глазами.  
\- Я не хочу, - сказал он сипло, отшатываясь от окна. – Идите вы нахер, я не хочу…  
Ему казалось, что он совершает какие-то осмысленные действия, что-то очень нужное он делает, что-то необходимое как воздух, но на самом деле он просто метался по квартире, хватаясь за мебель, ноутбук, одежду, - трогая, ощупывая привычные вещи, и с каждой секундой ощущение реальности уплывало все дальше, сменяясь зыбким, колышущимся маревом. В конце концов Том вцепился в телефон, набирая знакомый номер, и прижал трубку к уху, кусая губу и зажмуриваясь, чтобы не видеть плывущей перед глазами комнаты.  
\- Рэйчел, - сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и сдержанно весело, привычно. – Привет. Как у вас дела, как Луи?  
\- Что? – спросил его незнакомый голос после паузы.  
\- Я неправильно набрал номер, - пробормотал Том и нажал отбой. Ощущения были как во сне, как в самом жутком кошмаре, который когда-либо ему снился.  
\- Неправильно набрал номер, - сказал он сам себе, чтобы успокоиться, но голос звучал так жалко и испуганно, что стало только хуже.  
\- Я напился, - сказал он беззвучно. – Наширялся какой-то паленой хренью. Поэтому все так.  
Он помолчал, не открывая глаз, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Потом он наугад протянул трясущуюся руку, и пальцы наткнулись на бутылку. Том погладил скользкое горлышко, втянул знакомый запах.  
Хуже уже не будет, с каким-то трусливым облегчением подумал Том, и тут же стал себе настолько противен, что бутылка выскользнула из рук и куда-то мягко упала, исчезла, просто пропала, мать ее. Ну и ладно. Это все сон. Вот в чем дело. Том сидит во сне и боится открыть глаза, придурок, потому что начитался всякой страшной ерунды и думает, что сходит с ума. А никто с ума не сходит. Все нормально. Нормально все. Просто нужно проснуться…  
\- Только одна маленькая проверка, окей? – он пару секунд подержал в ладонях телефонную трубку, а потом медленно, очень тщательно набрал номер.  
\- Да, - отозвался через несколько гудков родной голос, и Том едва не заплакал от счастья.  
\- Шарлотта, - сказал он нежно. – Милая. Это я.  
\- Кто – я? – весело спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Том, - сказал он упавшим голосом. – Это я, Том.  
\- Извини, Том, - сказала она с сожалением. – У меня не записан твой номер, и я… Том Майерс?  
\- Неправильно набрал номер, - глухо сказал Том и выпустил телефон из рук.  
Внутри все тряслось и сжималось в комок до дикой боли, когда он открыл глаза и оказался в непроглядной темноте, и сказал медленно:  
\- Ладно. И что дальше? Я все понял, да. Дальше-то что, вашу мать?!..

Они стояли полукругом у больничной койки. Что-то гадко пищало, в изголовье стояли раскоряки капельниц и воняло тут отвратительно, как воняет в любых, даже самых лучших и чистых больницах – беспомощностью и близкой смертью. А они стояли вокруг кровати и срались. Как всегда.  
\- Мы пытались использовать точку отсчета, - говорил один отрывисто, будто нехотя. – Мы сделали все, чтобы ее внедрить, но он никак не реагирует. Он ее просто не замечает.  
\- Потому что он не знает, как ее использовать, - рассудительно отвечал второй.  
\- Это было вашей задачей, мистер Нолан, сделать так, чтобы он знал, как ее использовать, - тут же дернулся третий. – Это ваша работа, какой вы к черту психолог, если не можете…  
\- Артур, - предостерегающе начал первый, но третий его перебил, с ненавистью глядя на второго.  
\- Это было единственным способом его вернуть. Все ваши идиотские психодрамы не стоят ничего, если он просто не хочет…  
\- Мы сделали слишком качественный и комфортный мир…  
\- Это он сам сделал свой мир слишком качественным и комфортным, - вмешался четвертый – женщина. – Вы упустили момент, Крис, и теперь вы должны придумать новый способ...  
\- Я ведь объяснял, - устало сказал второй. - Он не был готов раньше. Точка отсчета не сработает, если попадет на сырую почву...  
\- Она и так не сработала. Ни на какой почве. Это значит, что…  
\- Это значит, что мы оставим его в покое, - твердо сказал третий. – Он живет своей жизнью, он счастлив и доволен, и… Пусть он проживет ее хорошо, - закончил он тихо.  
\- Артур, - вздохнула женщина. – Мне так жаль.  
Второй вздохнул, качая головой, развел руками. Первый цепко оглядел всех присутствующих.  
\- Все согласны? Оставляем его там?  
\- Это решать Артуру, - негромко сказала женщина, но первый мотнул головой.  
\- Это решать нам всем. Мы долго работали вместе, мы потратили чертову прорву усилий…  
\- Может быть, кто-нибудь поинтересуется моим мнением? - спросил Том.  
Они оборачивались медленно, очень медленно, как во сне, как в густом вязком кошмаре. Наверное, это и был сон. Кобб – в закатанной до локтей рубашке, с упрямой складкой между бровей, тяжелым упорным взглядом. Ариадна - маленькая и хорошенькая, как птичка с приоткрытым клювиком. Нолан - точно такой, каким Том его помнил, только сейчас явно едва стоящий на ногах от усталости.  
И Артур. Честно говоря, Том был не очень уверен, что это Артур. Щетина, не самая свежая рубашка, воспаленные глаза…  
Том очень много хотел сказать им всем. О том, что они сломали ему жизнь. О том, что они чуть не свели его с ума. О том, что они отобрали у него самое ценное, единственное, ради чего он жил: его сына и его невесту.  
Наверное, он даже не так хотел обо всем этом говорить, как хотел драться. Бить по этим наглым самодовольным рожам, выбить из этих ублюдков дух, чтобы они не смели, чтобы им даже в голову не пришло больше никогда вот так вот стоять и обсуждать, будто они хреновы демиурги, наблюдающие за жизнью Тома как за каким-то подопытным животным…  
Но Артур, совершенно не похожий ни на Артура, ни на Джозефа, смотрел на него с таким отчаяньем и надеждой, что Том понял, что не чувствует почти никакой ненависти. Только усталость и уже почти забытую пустоту.  
\- Вы разрушили все, что у меня было, - сказал он, обводя их взглядом. – А теперь потрудитесь вернуть мне мое. Мне посрать, как вы это сделаете, но вы сделаете это немедленно.  
Кобб с Ноланом переглянулись, а Артур, не отрывая от него взгляда, шагнул навстречу и протянул Тому ладонь. На ладони лежала красная фишка из казино.

Имсу не нужен тотем, он всегда точно знает, где находится – во сне или в реальности. Есть у него такое замечательное свойство и не менее замечательное недоумение в адрес тех, кто таким свойством не обладает. Правда, у него другие проблемы, и чтобы этих проблем избежать, ему нужен... Нужно что-то, что напомнит ему, кто он. Имс ни разу не терялся во сне. А вот опасность потерять себя – другое дело, на его вкус более неприятное. Поэтому – фишка. Напоминание о точке отсчета. Напоминание о себе – как запаянный в красную глину код ДНК, состояние тела и разума, восприятия - здесь и сейчас.  
\- Все так же промышляешь по мелочи? – интересуется Кобб, разглядывая фишку.  
\- Отвали, - советует Имс и отбирает фишку, кончиками пальцев считывая, запоминая ощущения… или – записывая ощущения на эту чертову фишку. Тяжелая, душная жара, рассыпанный в воздухе запах – пряности, пот и алкоголь, старое тряпье, готовящаяся прямо на улице еда, близкое, пахнущее горечью море. Многоголосый гомон, яркое солнце, перекатывающиеся в горсти орешки, и как липнет к спине влажная рубашка, как скрипит под ногами дощатый пол – все, все. Все, что понадобится, если Кобб пришел не с пустыми руками. А он точно пришел не с пустыми руками, судя по следующему вопросу, который Доминик задает вкрадчивым, почти заискивающим тоном, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза:  
\- А как насчет работы во сне?  
\- Как угодно, - говорит Имс, и на лице Кобба мелькает выражение облегчения – ему нужен не просто вор, способный вытащить кошелек из кармана или секретную мысль из сонного сейфа, ему нужен имитатор. Много кому нужен имитатор, но мало кто толком знает, что это за работа, и на что способен имитатор в настоящем деле. Кобб знает, и поэтому Имс кладет фишку в карман, и с этого момента становится очень внимательным. И очень жадным.  
\- Ты можешь не ерзать постоянно? – спрашивает его Артур во время подготовки к их первому делу. Он очень нервный, наш Артур, он раздражается каждый раз, когда Имс оказывается поблизости. Имс только пожимает плечами и отсаживается подальше.  
\- Просто удивительно, сколько может съесть один единственный вор средней руки, - мрачно говорит Артур, когда они сидят в ресторане во время второго совместного извлечения. Объект - за соседним столиком с миниатюрной брюнеточкой, которую Имс заменит тотчас, как объект отлучится в сортир, где его уже поджидает Доминик со своими иголками.  
\- Смотри в свою тарелку, - рассеянно бормочет Имс, коротко и цепко оглядывая девушку исподлобья.  
\- У тебя что, тремор? – не выдерживает Артур в третий раз, с почти открытым бешенством глядя на то, как Имс теребит в пальцах карандаш. – Абстинентный синдром? Ты можешь хоть секунду посидеть спокойно, ничего вокруг не щупая?  
\- Конечно, мамочка, - смиренно говорит Имс, прилежно складывая руки на столе, и Кобб прыскает, опуская голову, а Нэш отворачивается, чтобы Артур не видел его улыбки. Артур смотрит на Имса почти с ненавистью, и Имс думает, что с удовольствием бы вломил этому сопляку промеж ушей, чтобы не совался туда, где ничего не понимает.  
Впрочем, после этого Артур успокаивается: то ли сам понял, что выглядит глупо со своими претензиями, то ли Доминик с ним поговорил. Тогда еще Коббу было дело до их внутренних неурядиц. Тогда он еще изображал из себя успешного руководителя их маленькой группы профессионалов и считал обязательным проводить воспитательную работу.  
Сейчас старина Кобб похож на джанки, которого не интересует ничего, кроме возможности заработать, получить дозу хрустящих зеленых бумажек, пускай даже и ценой своей шкуры. Он говорит что-то о том, будто ему надо обеспечить будущее своих детей, будто бы деньги – это единственное, что он может теперь им дать. Имс смотрит на него так же внимательно, как и на весь мир вокруг, и видит только одно – желание откупиться от зашкаливающего чувства вины и готовность угробить и себя, и окружающих в погоне за облегчением. При взгляде в страдающие, жалобные, льстивые, жестокие глаза Доминика у Имса не возникает никакого желания влезать во все это дерьмо. Парень опасен, реально опасен, у него сорвало тормоза и он готов на все, а это не тот формат психов, которые нравятся Имсу. Если бы не тот позорный факт, что наивный Артур все еще держится за эту развалину, если бы не второй позорный факт, что Имсу совсем не хочется, чтобы Артур влетел вместе с Коббом без нормальной страховки – если бы не эти позорные факты, Имс бы и не подумал соглашаться. Может быть, подделка фишек – это игра по маленькой, но Имсу совсем не улыбается просаживать весь капитал в погоне за мифическим шансом сорвать банк. Имс не любит рисковать по-крупному, и только поэтому до сих пор жив, здоров и вполне обеспечен.  
Но сейчас он говорит себе, что ему нужна эта работа. Хотя бы для того, чтобы иметь возможность спланировать все самому, и спланировать так, чтобы не влететь и не позволить влететь Артуру. На Кобба ему уже по большому счету наплевать, это конченный человек, и он, возможно, даже был не против, если бы Доминика сейчас достали агенты Кобол Инжиниринг.  
\- Мистер Имс, - говорит Артур, и уголки его губ вздрагивают в сдерживаемой улыбке.  
\- Артур, - слегка наклоняет голову Имс, выпрямляясь, не отказывая себе в удовольствии стать на секунду тем, на кого у Артура срабатывает рефлекс, как у хорошей охотничьей собаки при виде дичи. Артур любит элегантных, уверенных денди, он сам пытается быть таким, и для человека, не наделенного талантом имитатора, справляется не так уж плохо. Только Имс все равно видит его настоящую сущность, возможно, именно это в нем и раздражает Артура так сильно. А может быть и нет.  
Как он и предполагал, дела у Кобба идут паршиво. Может быть, в таком инвалидном составе эта компания и способна на мелкое воровство идей, но настоящее дело им явно не по зубам. И Имс принимается за работу, тщательно изучая материал, разрабатывая план внедрения, старательно играя роль исполнительного сотрудника, заглядывающего Доминику в рот. И между делом ненавязчиво раздражая Артура, чтобы отвлечь его от того, что происходит на самом деле. Пускай думает, будто Имс выделывается перед Коббом, как первоклассник перед учителем, чтобы затмить его, принизить его организаторские способности и подчеркнуть – да, это очень удачно найденное больное место нашего Артура – недостаток воображения. Маленькое соревнование должно хорошо стимулировать самолюбивого Артура, а чем тщательней координатор будет выполнять свою часть работы, тем выше вероятность того, что они закроют дело без существенных потерь. На Кобба Имс особо не рассчитывает. Доминик слишком глубоко завяз, и вытащить его может только чудо. Или маленькая мисс Париж с комплексом супер-женщины и повадками кустарного психолога.  
Только оказывается, что и Имс перегнул палку, подстегивая Артура, и Кобб выкинул такой самоубийственный финт, которого Имс предсказать не смог. Артур пропускает в биографии объекта одну очень существенную деталь, а Кобб загоняет их всех в безвыходное и чертовски опасное положение.  
Не надо было связываться с маньяком, говорит себе Имс и тут же выкидывает эту мысль из головы, как бесполезную.  
После первого перевоплощения он касается пальцами фишки, возвращаясь, вспоминая себя заново, и в ноздри ударяет горячий влажный воздух острова войны, перед глазами в долю секунды проносятся последние месяцы с зафиксированной точки отсчета. И Имс понимает, что все в порядке, даже если все совсем не в порядке. Он готов идти дальше.  
На втором уровне приходится перевоплощаться сходу, это довольно болезненно, но забавно. Особенно забавно краем глаза замечать, как жадно разглядывает его сидящий с девушкой в холле отеля Артур. Это, пожалуй, еще одна отличительная черта нашего координатора: он любит первоклассных специалистов. Его завораживает отлично выполненная работа. А, может быть, ему просто нравятся жгучие блондинки с большой грудью и глупым выражением лица. Если так, то Имс надеется, что эта маленькая демонстрация произведет на Артура должное впечатление. Жаль, что следующий уровень придется создавать Имсу, он бы не отказался погрузиться в мир, переполненный эротическими символами и фантазиями Артура так же, как первый оказался переполнен выпитым Юсуфом халявным шампанским.  
Перевоплощаясь в очередной раз, Имс не может сдержать улыбки – все в этом сне подчинено эстетическим предпочтениям Артура, и на нем оказывается строгая черная рубашка со сдержанным восточным орнаментом на воротнике и манжетах. Внимание к деталям и деликатность во всем, что не касается открытого противостояния – вот что любит в Артуре Имс. Он предпочитает не задумываться над тем, как это отразится на его собственном сне.  
\- Охрана не оставит тебя в покое, - говорит он, закатывая рукав. Я не оставлю тебя в покое, говорит он без слов, и Артур осторожно касается его, аккуратно и точно вгоняя иглу в вену, усмехаясь понимающе.  
\- Я устрою им веселую погоню, - говорит он тем особенным голосом, от которого у Имса волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. Это звучит как откровенное обещание, и Имс улыбается, только сейчас понимая, как на самом деле все изменилось, как изменился Артур, и как он сам изменился. Может быть, сейчас стоило бы коснуться фишки, убедиться в том, что это на самом деле он, что не просочилось в его личность никаких посторонних влияний, но…  
\- Только возвращайся к выбросу, - просит он, закрывая глаза. Не дай им себя поймать, не дай себя утянуть в лимб, продержись. Развлекись по полной в своем идеальном отеле, наваляй этим уродам. Держи нас как следует, потому что без тебя мы отсюда не выберемся. А потом я вернусь, и мы, может быть, наконец поговорим обо всем начистоту.  
\- Сладких снов, мистер Имс, - говорит Артур, тяжело опираясь на его грудь, чтобы подняться. И на секунду Имсу хочется плюнуть на все и остаться тут. И все равно, что там выйдет у Кобба с Сайто, чем закончится внедрение, получит ли маленький Фишер свое отпущение грехов и любовь сволочного папочки. Только секунда проходит быстро – тут, на втором уровне, в несколько раз быстрей, чем в реальной жизни, - и Имс засыпает снова, отправляясь туда, где еще никогда не был.  
Когда больное подсознание Кобба устраивает им подлянку, Имс не испытывает ничего, кроме легкого опустошения. Красивая идея, красивое исполнение, но Доминик лоханулся, чего и следовало ожидать, и им пора возвращаться ни с чем. Я ни о чем не жалею – гремит надвигающейся снежной лавиной, Имс немного зол на себя, потому что думает теперь только о том, что Артуру там, наверное, нелегко. И ни о чем не жалеет. Потому что ему не о чем жалеть, у него нет в прошлом ничего слишком ценного. В конце концов, решая семейные проблемы Роберта Фишера, невозможно решить свои собственные. Это все сублимация, все, что происходит во сне – это сублимация, а свои разногласия с семьей Имс решил давно и сам. В настоящей жизни. И теперь все ценное для него только в будущем. Хотя, надо признать, что смотреть на плачущего у постели отца Фишера жгуче приятно. Наверное, и в сублимации есть свой смысл. Главное, не увлекаться. Не провалиться в эту кроличью нору насовсем.  
\- Он вернется, - убежденно говорит Ариадна, когда они просыпаются в салоне самолета.  
Черта с два, думает Имс и бросает искоса взгляд на Артура. Тот смотрит на него в упор, отчаянно, тяжело, и Имсу хочется как-то оправдаться за то, что он не уберег Доминика. Его, артурова Доминика. Сам Артур, Имс уверен, полез бы за Коббом даже в лимб, вытянул бы его оттуда за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, и приволок обратно. Он отворачивается и запускает руку в карман, но почему-то прикосновение к фишке не помогает, и он продолжает чувствовать себя нелепо виноватым и непривычно уязвленным еще несколько минут, пока наконец Кобб и Сайто не открывают глаза.  
\- Кажется, я лишился босса и прибыльной работы, - весело говорит Артур, подходя и ставя свой чемодан на его тележку.  
\- Не представляешь, как я этому рад, - отвечает Имс, трогаясь с места. Артур хмурится.  
\- Это что, ревность? – спрашивает он с легким сарказмом.  
\- Ага, - легко говорит Имс, толкая тележку перед собой. Артур вскидывает брови и отворачивается, но идет рядом.  
\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь дела в Штатах? – интересуется Имс.  
\- Нет, но в Кению я не поеду, - быстро говорит Артур. – Кобол меня до сих пор ищет.  
\- Как насчет Лондона?  
\- Звучит неплохо. – судя по голосу, Артур улыбается. Имс вывозит тележку за стеклянные двери аэропорта, останавливается и роется в кармане. Чертова фишка скользит по шелковой подкладке и не дается в пальцы. Наконец поймав упорный кругляш, Имс не глядя швыряет его в урну. Эта история окончилась, теперь нужна новая точка отсчета. Он находит руку Артура и сжимает ее, пробегаясь пальцами по горячей сухой ладони.  
\- Может, сначала сядем в такси? - усмехается Артур.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Имс и оборачивается к остановке, забитой желтыми кэбами…

\- О, Господи, - сказал кто-то над ухом, и он судорожно выдохнул, открывая глаза.  
\- О, Господи, - повторил Артур, жадно заглядывая ему в лицо. – Сработало.  
\- Я тут, - хрипло выдавил Имс, пытаясь проморгаться.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - выдохнул Артур, качая головой. – Это ты? В самом деле ты?  
Имс облизал пересохшие губы и сглотнул.  
\- У меня не так много вариантов ответа, дорогой, - пробормотал он через силу.  
Артур рассмеялся, и тут же его лицо пропало, и на Имса надвинулась озабоченная физиономия Кобба.  
\- Что ты помнишь? Когда ты избавился от фишки?  
\- В аэропорту, - выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза. – После дела Фишера.  
Тело ломило от слабости, разговаривать было невыносимо тяжело.  
\- Черт, - сказал где-то вдалеке голос Артура. Имсу показалось, что он звучал почти отчаянно.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал кто-то утешающим тоном. – Он наверстает. Со временем…  
\- Большая удача, что вообще удалось его вытащить. – это уже Кобб.  
\- Да, конечно…  
\- Стоп, - сказал Имс, не открывая глаз. – У меня только один вопрос. И этого я сам не вспомню. Как меня, черт возьми, зовут?  
Над ним кто-то потрясенно вздохнул, кто-то неверяще рассмеялся.  
\- Том, - сказал Артур таким ласковым голосом, которого Имс никогда в жизни не слышал. – Тебя зовут Томас.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Имс с облегчением и открыл глаза, с трудом фокусируясь. – А теперь, милый, дай мне руку.  
\- Что?..  
\- Возьми меня за руку, Артур.  
Прикосновение было почти болезненным, но Имс изо всех сил вцепился в ладонь Артура, жадно проводя пальцами по линии жизни, обхватывая запястье. И новая волна воспоминаний накрыла его с головой.


End file.
